Bad End Precure
Bad End Precure [ バッドエンドプリキュア ] Are a Group of Evil Cures That Appers in Paradius: Tale of a Hero Created by Haru's Father's Minion Joker they are the Mirror Counterparts of the Smile Precure who was Defeated and Killed by there Good Counterparts but was later Revived By Haru to Serve him. History ''' As a last Resort Joker who was the Second In Command of Haru ( Ray ) Father Pierrot to Fight The Smile Precure, Haru was there to Witness there creation and Fell in love With Bad End Happy and develop feelings for them as a Result He spoke out against his father's wish's to use the ( which led to Haru Receiveing a Scar on his left Cheek by his father ) Happy Saw this a developed her love for Haru and Hate for his father but she joined the battle against her good counterpart on her own free will not on Pierrots orders, during the Battle the Evil Cures Took there Good Counterparts to there Respected Dimensions to kill them But was Defeated and Killed By the Smile Cure's, Haru saw this and collected there Crystal's Vowing he will Bring them back. '''Ex-Aid Arc. Revival Years After there Deaths Haru was Successful in Bringing the Bad End's Back to life He took Happy to Be his Wife and Queen while Beauty to be his sister, after The Attack on Pallad's Home world Haru gives the Prince to Beauty to be her Servent but Beauty Developed Feels for him Which will come back to Haunt Haru later. First Attack's on Earth. ￼￼'''one Beauty's request Haru Launched a Attack on Earth Happy Joined Haru to watch The Chaos there Bugster was causing after Takeru Defeats there Monster Both Haru and Bad End Happy Retreats, Peace sent another Bugster to Attack the City but Takeru and Jake Rushed to Stop her and Retreats after Takeru Defeats her leaving her Bugster to Die by Jake's Hands. On Haru's Orders Bad End March Was Sent To Destroy the City as Takeru and Jake showed up to Stop her She easily overpowers the Riders with her Wind powers but was later force to Return to Haru after Shay defeats her. Sunny was sent by Haru to Burn the City to Ash and Had help form her Bugster to Evaited Takeru, Jake and Shay's attacks but the Buster was Destroyed by The Combine power of Takeru and Marcus Upsetting Sunny who Retreats. Beauty appered on a December night to Freeze the City in ice and Outsmarts Takeru and his friends easily but was later stopped by Yugo and Ellen and leaves. After Haru Kills Marcus The Bad End's Rejoice in Haru's Victory and that there Ultimate plan was about to Begin. Kamen Rider Chronicles and TRPA and The Final Battle. As Kamen Rider Chronicles Begain Happy Notice Haru was Becoming Extremely Angery with Pallad Going off on his Own and Going against there Orders after Pallad was Defeated by Takeru Haru and Happy decided he was not worth saving but Beauty quitely is Upset by this, After Killing many Innocent people in there Evil Game Haru perpares for The TRPA Tournament while the Bad Ends watch. The Bad Ends Role In the Tournament was low as they where hardly seen. As The Forfill your Desinty Battle Royal Got underway The Bad End's ( Expect for Beauty ) wanted Haru to Win after Haru was Defeated and Arrested The Bad End's Retreat Vowing they will Return and Advenge There master before leaving. '''Zi-O Arc. Haru's Return and Another Build. Years after the TRPA and the Battle Royal the Bad End's where in the mits of planing there Revenge when Haru Returned to Them at First they didn't know him ( due to his new Appearance ) But Happy Felt her Husband's Soul and knew it was him and they Rejoiced in his Return and Resumed there plans to Conquer Earth Haru then Gives Bad End Peace The Another Build Ride Watch and sends her to 2017 where She Injects it into a Boy she saved form being hit by a car Turning him into Another Build and Unleashed him onto the ￼city back in 2018 Haru joins Peace in watching Another Build causing pain and Fear but was Shocked to see Daisuke Transforming into Kamen Rider Zi-O and Later Using the Build Armor to Destroy the Monsterous Rider Peace wanted to kill Daisuke but Haru wanted to see where this Gose and she Reteats with him. Another Ex-Aid On Haru's orders Bad End Beauty was sent to 2016 and Encounter's Ira using the Another Ex-Aid Ride Watch she turns him into Another Ex-Aid as Daisuke and Evol showed up to fight but they where Defeated by her Creation later Bad End March showed up to keep Daisuke busy while Another Ex-Aid was fighting Evol but Daisuke Defeats her and Retreats later back in 2016 during the final fight Bad End Beauty was near by collecting Data and leaves after Another Ex-Aid was Destroyed by Kamen Rider Zi-O Ex-Aid Armor. ￼￼'''The Shooting Star Mystery After Haru Created Another Fourze in 2011 Bad End Happy Joined her Husband in watching his creation Destroy there Enemy's but later Retreated with Haru after seeing Daisuke Transfomed into Kamen Rider Zi-O Fourze Armor Attack of Another Faiz Send to 2003 on Her Brother's Orders Bad End March Encounters a young boy being Bullied useing her powers she greaty Injures the Builles and Tells the kid to be Ruthless and curl on his Enemy's before Truning him into Another Faiz and Watch's the Destruction her Another Rider caused but was later angered and left after Seeing Evol Transforming into Kamen Rider Geiz Faiz Armor. Magical Nightmare After Haru Created Another Wizard in 2012 he turns over command of the Another Rider to Bad End Sunny who guide's the Victim and Fights off Zi-O and Geiz letting Another Wizard Escape, not wanting to let her brother down Sunny Returns with Another Wizard and gose after Akira who was rescued by Daisuke and later Retreats after Seeing Kamen Rider Geiz Wizard Armor. The Another OOOs On Bad End Happy's Suggestion Haru Turns Captain N into Another OOOs in 2010 after Daisuke truned into Kamen Rider Zi-O OOOs Armor and Destroys Another OOOs Happy comfeets Haru who becomes upset The Another Gaim Case wanting to Make Her Husband happy and on his Others Bad End Happy Travals to 2013 and Gets into Springfield prison and turns Jailbird Sideshow Bob into Another Gain and Sends him to attack the Thanksgiving Festival but laters was inraged by Defeat by Kamen Rider Zi-O Gaim Armor and Sailor Mercury and Retreats. Another Ghost and Christmas Weeks before Christmas Bad End Happy and Beauty travel to 2015 and Truns Captain N into a Another Rider again Another Ghost and Enjoyed the Pain he was causing the Enemy mainly Ned and inraging his wife but they both Retreat after Daisuke Defeats the Another Rider as Kamen Rider Zi-O Ghost Armor. As Christmas came the Bad Ends Try to cherr Haru up after the Defeats they Suffered. Haru's Rise as Oma Zi-O After Captain N Uses his Powers on Haru Truning him Into Oma Zi-O The Bad End's Celebrate there masters newly awaken power Bad End Beauty's Betrayal. Days Before The Forfill Your Destiny III The Bad End's and Haru Planned to steal everyone's powers who are in the Battle Royal Beauty Transfers the Crystal's to the Area while Peace his them. on the Eve of the Event Haru and Bad End Happy Planned to use the Another Ryuga Ride Watch to Destroy there Enemy's and calls Beauty to perform the task after Haru suggest To Trun Pallad into Another Ryuga ( which will Result in Destroying him ) Beauty Refused to carry out the task angering the others as Peace and Haru tried to Arrest her She trys to tell Haru her feelings but he Refused to listen to her and Transforms into Oma ZI-O as a result she Freezes them as she trys to Escape to warn Pallad Haru Destroys her Crystal and later Beauty Merges with Miyoko after learning this Haru and the Bad End's ban her a Tartior and Peace assumed the Role as Haru's older sister. '''Appearance As Dark copy's they look like there Good Counterparts but with different Hairstyle's, There hair color is the same as there original copys but is Darker, There outfits are mostly Black and The skirts Color's are as the same as the Smile Cure's But darker than their Counterparts Theme Color's they wear Bat wing Hairbands and have a Jewel over there chest, They all have Eyeshadow over there Eyelids lastly There Eye's are Glowing circle's and not Human like at all there colors Are: Happy: Dark Pink Sunny: Dark Orange Peace: Dark Yellow March: Dark Green Beauty: Dark Blue Personalitiy ' Bad End Happy ( バッドエンドハッピー ) : Haru's Wife, She loves Being happy and Happy Things in it's own right, but doesn't care ( except Haru and the Other Bad Ends Minus Beauty ) if anyone else is upset or Miserable in fact She Enjoys Others Suffering to This End She wants to Bring Dispair to Everyone in the World Expecally to her Good Counterpart Cure Happy. She deeply loves Haru and will kill anyone who stands against him Bad End Sunny ( バッドエンドサニー ) : Haru's Second other sister, she wants to be the Sun the burns Everything and Everyone on Earth to Ash to this End She hates Human Feelings Such as Friendship she only cares Haru's well Being and won't give a second thought in carrying out her oders or protecting her brother or Ally's she also has a strong Hatered for her Counterparts Cure Sunny's belifs. Bad End Peace ( バッドエンドピーク ): Haru's Now Elder sister She has Crybaby Tendinces she likes to toy with people's feelings by faking Remorse she Believes that world Peace is impossible and that a Goody Goody will Dream that unlike her good Counterpart Cure Peace, She's like Happy she cares about her Younger Brother and Won't think twice about hurting or killing anyone who gets in his way. Bad End March ( バッドエンドマーチ ) Haru's Third older sister, She Believes True Sportsmanship is facing your Opponet and Finishing them off with no Remorse Crushing the weak the complete opposite of her counterpart Cure March, like the other Bad Ends She wont let anyone near Haru she Encourage's him to keep fighting and is there to protect him. Bad End Beauty ( バッドエンドビューティ) : Haru's formal older sister, She loves things that are Beautiful and use to Believe Ones Truely Beautiful when they win the Opposite of her Good Counterpart Cure Beauty, she has a level of respect for her counterpart, She used to Carry out Haru's orders without question and would do anything for him, but after being with Pallad and learning Haru was going to kill him she wants nothing to do with him or the other Bad Ends, Now She's kind and caring for her new Family and became a part of Miyoko she will do anything to protect Pallad and Her new brother Takeru. '''Powers and Abilities ' Like There Good Counterpart's The Bad Ends have the same powers they do Happy ( Holy light ) Sunny ( Fire c Peace ( lighting ) March ( Wind ) Beauty ( Ice ) Haru later Gave March the ability to heal her Brother and Allys, Beauty has the Ability to Create Weapons for her to use made of ice They can also Telepathically Speck to each other Thanks to the Crystal on there Chest ( Beauty will lose this ablity ) but there Most Stronger Attacks are '''Bad End Shower: '''Bad End Happy's attack She forms a hear sing with her hands gathering Engery into a purple Heart before Fireing it at her Target. '''Bad End Fire: '''Bad End Sunny's attack where she Brust into flames charging at her Target at High speeds and Rams into her Target '''Bad End Thunder: '''Bad End Peaces Attack Where She makes a Peace sign with her fingers and Raises her hand Thunder is Summoned to Strike her Opponent '''Bad End Shoot: '''Bad End March's attack where she Creates a giant ball of Purple wind to kick at her Target. '''Bad End Blizzard: '''Bad End Beauty's attack where She Creates Numberous Snowflakes That shoot out Ice Shards in massive waves, She Though Pallad this attack and later Miyoko. After Gaining her Free Will Beauty has the Ability to Take Control of Miyoko's body at will causing Miyoko to turn into a bound Spirit Miyoko can also do this as well and both can see each others Memories. '''Weakness The Bad End's Need Haru to live since there life force is bound to him Beauty has overcome this Weakness by Merging with Miyoko. Relationship's Beauty Haru: Beauty's formal Younger Brother She use to Carry out His oders without Question but after finding out he was going to Kill Pallad she Turned her back on him and the Two are Enemy's. Takeru: Beauty's new Younger Brother She cares about Takeru seeing how Different he is form Haru and will protect him with all her Ability's. Miyoko: they use to be Enemy's but eventually Forgive eatch other now that they are Bound together forever. Kazumi: Due To being Apart of Miyoko Kazumi is Also Beauty's Daughter and she is amazed by here Pokemon performance's Pallad: Beauty's Husband She loves him and always haved even after breaking free form his Brainwashing and is the Reason she turned on Haru. Happy Haru: Happy's Husband she feel in love with him after he stood up for her against his father's plan to use her and is Extremely loyal to him and is willing to kill anyone who hurts him Sunny, Peace, March Haru: Haru's Older sisters they are Loyal to him and won't betray him.